Assembling the Kingswood
by VoreLover360
Summary: The story of how the Kongswood Brotherhood came to be what it is today.


Kicks was a large, fat skunk. His belly sagged, his buttcheeks sagged and his man boobs sagged. He was so large he could barely squeeze out of his room, and wouldn't even fit in the toilet. Aside from elephantine underwear he wore nothing. His room stunk of shit and piss- he couldn't fit in the toilet and so did all his business there. His blqck and white fur was dirty and around him lay a cloud of his own, colourful farts.

His meals came up to him three times a day, and while he was eating he had some fun with the owner's son. He liked it here, but hoped to one day have better quality cooking. He lay on his front taking up all the space in the room.

Prowler was a small dog, his odd eyes were yellow, with a black cross for pupils. Around his etes were patched of black, aside from that his fur was dark brown. He wore a long black robe with the insignia of the Kingswood, gold crowns etched into the silk. On top of it all he wore a black conical hat.

Dang wore a pair of pants of the same colour and pattern as Prowler's robe. He was small and thin and was a mouse. His blue eyes posed little question as they walked in to the whore-house.

The air was humid and stunk of perfume which clung to their fur and made them feel sickly. Not many people bothered with clothes here, except the waiter, who asked them what they wanted.

"We came for the skunk." Prowler growled, his eyes forcing the barman to relent all he knew.

"He's downstairs... In the bbbbbbb basement." He said gulping. The two walked away, Dang loudly complementing the guy's honesty.

The door opened and the pair were hit with such a strong scent it burned their noses and made them feel dizzy. They were currently facing the skunk's humongous, naked derriere.

"Kicks." Prowler shouted through a nose he was squeezing tightly. "We are representatives of the Kingswood Brotherhood sent here to bring you in."

The door shut behind them and Kicks yawned. "We can talk later. Let me sleep." He grumbled.

"We can't allow that. We have orders to bring you in as soon as possible. Waiting until morning would be dishonorable." Prowler continued.

"Is that so? And if I resist?" Kicks asked.

"We have orders to bring you in. We will use force if necessary." Prowler continued patiently.

"Very well. Then the solution is that I must prevent you from doing anything until tomorrow morning. Easy enough."

Prowler would have said something but next moment a hard, yellow wind had flown out from under the skunk's tail and he was coughing madly. Then he was pulled down by something, and slipped onto his back. His feet hit something warm and slimy. For a few moments the world spun around him dizzily. The next,he was up to his knees in the skunk's large pink pucker.

He blinked stupidly, then tried to kick out, but his feet were tightly pressed together and his arms were limp.

"Depending on the odour my farts have different properties. You'll be stunned until you get a good whiff of me. "

Prowler's eyes darted the room. He couldn't call for help and Dang was nowhere to be seen.

"Your friends trying to lift up my belly. Little tyke thinks he's really big."

Prowler was up to his elbows when it stopped. He could move his head and speak a bit, but his arms were mostly inside as were his legs.

"This is disgusting! Let-me-out!" He shouted, squirming the top part of his body frantically.

"Not until you have to bring me in." Teased the skunk, now pulling in his shoulders. Prowler felt his hairy cheeks kissing his own ones, further adding to the scent of stink. His head alone stood out of the pink pucker.

"Please let me out." Prowler begged in a frightened whimper.

Kicks paused, pretending to think this over. "Hmmm, how about no!",The cheeks squeezed at him and in he went, his muzzle sticking out, but pressed tightly shut to prevent any complaints. "I love it when you guys beg!" The skunk sighed, raising himself into a sitting position, so that the floor pushed Prowler's nose in completely. "As for you." He said, clutching the frantically squiing mice called Dang. There's a place just for you." He rolled onto his back and stretched his stomach wide, before squeezing the mouse up to his shoulder in belly button.

Dang seemed unable to speak and was promptly pushed in all the way by a large, fat finger, the belly button closing behind him.

Then Kicks fell on his front, sighing with content. He could feel every squirm Prowler made in his hot, sticky bowels, the tight flesh pressing him down tightly. He could feel Dang unable to move an inch, breathing the little air he had. Prowler struggled in the stinking pit of the skunk, until Kicks farted again, that put an end to his squirming.

"Sleep tight!" He chuckled before closing his eyes.


End file.
